The Grand Oak
} |name = The Grand Oak |image = GrandOak.jpg |px = 270px |race = Sylvan |rank = Boss |location = West Brecilian Forest |voice = Fred Tatasciore |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Heroes of Dragon Age }} The Grand Oak is a large talking sapient tree, a sylvan, that lives in the West Brecilian Forest. It is different from the other sylvans in that it is not immediately aggressive towards the Warden, and it can talk. For unknown reasons it only talks in rhymes when speaking. It jokingly suggests that this might be because it was fused with the soul of a poet, and is thus a poet-tree. It does appear to be a little lonely, and its desire for companionship has led it to place tremendous value upon its acorn. Background Not much is known about the Grand Oak's background except that it appears to be a spirit that has possessed a tree. It lived in the forest even before the arrival of Witherfang and the werewolves, and did take note of the disappearance of the forest spirit, but has not been around long enough to know why the Veil in the forest has become so weak. However, its guess is that a battle must have occurred in which many of the participants perished in the forest. Involvement * * }} Notes * If the Warden killed the Grand Oak first before talking to the Mad Hermit in the East Brecilian Forest (not getting the option to retrieve the Grand Oak Acorn), be sure to save a Werewolf Pelt. Otherwise, there is no way to make a Magical Werewolf Pelt, which grants passage through the Magical Barrier. * If the Grand Oak is killed, a group of Darkspawn will take over his clearing. Bugs A glitch may cause the Grand Oak to have an active quest marker over its head after its quest has been completed. It is caused by asking the Mad Hermit about getting to the center of the forest. He asks you to kill the Grand Oak in return for his assistance, but the Grand Oak will not speak to the player once its acorn has been returned. This makes it impossible to engage in combat. The glitch can be easily avoided by not asking the Hermit about the center of the forest.}} Gallery Grandoak2.jpg|Grand Oak full view HoDATheGrandOak.jpg|The Grand Oak in Heroes of Dragon Age Quotes * "I wish thee well, my mortal friend. Thou brought my sadness to an end! May the sunlight find you, thy days be long, thy winters kind, and thy roots be strong." * (When asked why it only speaks in rhymes) "I do not know, why dost thou not? Thy words seem plain, a mundane lot. Perhaps a poet's soul's in me... Does that make me a poet tree?" * (When asked about elves living in the Brecilian Forest) "It was the elves who planted the seeds, raised the forest, saw to its needs. But that was all...so long ago. That they are dead is all I know." Trivia * The Grand Oak was written by David Gaider.Mary Kirby Twitter. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Sylvans Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters